


Protector of the Heart

by WhoIsWren



Series: Hook, Don't Sink. [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Riders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 The Heather Report Part 1, Episode: s01e11 The Heather Report Part 2, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: When a potential female mate comes to Berk things are turned upside down. Luckily Hookfang is there to pick up the pieces of a heart that's been broken too many times to count.(1x10 + 1x11 The Heather Report Part 1 & 2)
Relationships: Hookfang & Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: Hook, Don't Sink. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803628
Kudos: 22





	Protector of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Dragons apparently sound like stereotypical cave-people. Little words, broken sentences, lots of grunting. Don't know how that happened, but dragons are really smart despite what my fics might look like.

Hookfang doesn’t like her. The moment the female opens her eyes Hookfang is on alert. Humans tend to think dragons aren’t intelligent, certain types of dragons even less so, but this is not the case. Monstrous Nightmares are seen as the muscle, all brute force and uncontrollable rage, which is all very true but you don’t get to be one of the most deadly creatures by just being really scary. Hookfang prides himself on many things, his large wings and his unique fire among them, but his intelligence is a special area of pride for the dragon. He knows there’s something off about the female as soon as she awakens and he doesn’t like it.

Hookfang likes it even less so when Snotlout promptly fauns all over the girl and embarrasses them both with his antics. It’s a little humiliating, but Snotlout wouldn’t be Snotlout if he wasn’t mildly inappropriate without a care in the world. As frustrating as it is, it’s one of the things Hookfang loves about his human.

Not that he’d ever tell Snotlout that.

As punishment for getting caught in the web of a female, Hookfang refuses to do anything Snotlout demands of him. He will not be Snotlout’s puppet to impress some human female; he has more dignity than that.

It’s not jealousy he tells himself furiously, watching the way the female bats her big eyes that make Snotlout turn to goo. He does not want Snotlout turning to goo at the mere sight of him, not at all. However, a little more attention might be nice. Hookfang is not a needy dragon, not like Toothless with the way the Night Fury is always one step behind his human looking at the boy like he’s pile of nip. Nightmares do not need to be petted or hand fed and he certainly doesn’t need Snotlout to fly with him.

Hookfang is all the more angry that everything he tells himself he doesn’t need is exactly what his treacherous heart desires.

He wants Snotlout to think about him at all times and want to be around him. He wants Snotlout to run his meaty hands down his scaly hide and itch that hard to reach spot. He wants Snotlout to find him the biggest fish and place it delicately into his big mouth. He wants Snotlout to beg to fly for hours on end and never lose the thrill and awe of being among the clouds with his dragon.

Hookfang wants to eat an eel. He’s disgusted with himself. A few months with humans and he’s turned as soft as a Gronckle.

If his father could see him now he’d…

Hookfang shakes his head violently trying to knock the unpleasant memories from his mind. There were many reasons he chose Snotlout as his rider, their shared history is just one of them. Hookfang is just thankful Spitelout is off on a raid and isn’t around to see his son pant after a female. He’d do far worse than roll his eyes at Snotlout’s courting attempts.

At the sound of heavy feet padding closer, Hookfang lifts his head and turns just as Snotlout slumps through the door. Anytime Spitelout was away Hookfang slept in the house with Snotlout. It was one of many of their favourite things about Spitelout going on a raid.

Today Hookfang had refused to leave the house. He didn’t want to be put on parade for this female’s entertainment, no matter how happy it would have made Snotlout. It was clear to Hookfang that the female wasn’t interested in mating with Snotlout and was using her big eyes and flowing hair to get what she wanted from Snotlout. Hookfang thinks what the female wants has something to do with him as she’s always so interested in learning more about Monstrous Nightmares. It makes Hookfang suspicious and he hates that Snotlout is too besotted to notice.

His day has been blessedly free of suspicious females and drooling riders and he’s in no mood to have his peace ruined by listening to Snotlout babble about how beautiful the female is or how good they would look together… blah, blah, blah.

Yet Snotlout doesn’t go in detail about his day with the mysterious female. Hookfang takes a closer look at his rider. This Snotlout is one he’s unfortunately seen before, many times before. For a moment Hookfang tenses, thinking Spitelout is about to crash through the door and continue his harassment of his son. When the Viking brute doesn’t appear Hookfang slinks closer to his rider and bumps his head against the teen’s chest.

Snotlout’s shoulders are drooped, his head hangs down and for a moment he just stands there in the middle of his home reeking of misery, rejection, and shame. The scent makes Hookfang want to ignite and roar, furious that his usually so lively rider looks so defeated. Snotlout sniffs and slumps to the ground, the sound of his knees hitting the floor is loud enough to make Hookfang wince yet Snotlout doesn’t even flinch at the pain.

“I’m so stupid. I knew she didn’t want me but I hoped maybe this time, maybe this time someone would want me,” Snotlout whispers to the floor. His head remains lowered enough that his dark hair hides his face. Hookfang hates not being able to see Snotlout’s expressive face.

Hookfang curls himself around the miserable boy as best he can, his head leaning on Snotlout’s shoulder. These are the moment they don’t share with anyone, the ones they pretend don’t happen when in the wider world. These moments are just for them. These are the moments that break Hookfang’s heart and strengthen it at the same time.

He loves this boy, this rude and arrogant boy with the kindest heart.

“I should be used to this. My dad always said no one could love me. Still hurts though, every time.”

_“Spitelout wrong,”_ Hookfang snarls, wrapping himself tighter around his rider. _“Hookfang love. Snotlout mine.”_

Snotlout chuckles, though it’s more an exhale than anything but Hookfang’s words finally make the teenager lift his head. Snotlout smiles at Hookfang, a little wobbly and his eyes are wet but it’s a smile all the same.

“Yeah Hooky, I know. It’s us against the world right?” Hookfang gives an approving rumble. There’s no one, human or dragon, that he’d rather face the world with. “But sometimes I want, you know…”

At Snotlout’s half-finished admission Hookfang nuzzles the teen’s shoulder. He understands the need and desire for a mate. Luckily, Hookfang is able to push those desires away far enough that they no longer bother him. Snotlout does not have the same luxury.

_“Mate. One day. Female was wrong mate. You find perfect mate. One day.”_

When Snotlout smiles that small hopeful smile Hookfang feels like he’s soaring among the highest clouds. With one last affectionate nuzzle the Nightmare pushes Snotlout to the ground and starts wrestling with the young Viking, letting his giggles and shouts fill the room. This right here is better than any mate, this is a true bond that none can break.

The next day when Snotlout shows the other riders how docile Hookfang becomes when his horns are pushed to the ground Hookfang can’t bring himself to reprimand the Viking. Snotlout stands tall and proud, basking in the feel of his fellow rider’s amazement at the new piece of dragon knowledge he acquired.

Later though, he will gently set fire to Snotlout’s pants. It certainly helps distract the teen from the female’s departure. Good riddance as far as Hookfang is concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, I'm so sorry.


End file.
